Just The Way You Are A Courtney X Duncan Oneshot
by DisneyWhoLockian
Summary: The title says it all. :  My personal favorite couple from the TDI series in my first fanfic! *applauses self* :3 haha... Well, this was a request from a friend, so I hope this is what you like! :D


well my good friend requested me for a fanfic. Those of you who don't know what a fanfic IS, it's a FAN, FICTIONAL story about any book, movie, anime, TV show etc. that someone can write :) so my friend wanted me to write a Total Drama Island one for her. Total Drama Island/Action/Musical is a TV show for those of you who don't know :P ANYWAY i wanted to post it on here to see what my friends thing, so here goes nothing! hope you enjoy and ANY criticism is HIGHLY APPRECIATED! tips, suggestions, replies, remarks, thumbs ups, positive feedback, WHATEVER! :D so please enjoy this!THANKS!

~Mik Mik

((P.S. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE THE BAD GRAMMAR!))

"Duncan! Sometimes I just _can't _believe you!" Courtney shrieked at me, catching the attention of some of the couples around us. It was our first date alone since... well, I don't remember when. Normally, we'd be double-dating with Geoff and Bridgette, or Gwen and Trent, or triple-dating with all three of us. "Do you _really_ think that I'm _that _idiotic?"

I'd stuck a note in Courtney's locker yesterday before breakfast at school. I asked if she wanted to hang today, and, to my little cold hearts delight, she said yes. I picked her up around 5 in my beat up black Chevy with silver flames on the bottom.

My usual attire of a green mo-hawk on almost buzzed black hair, white long undershirt with a black one on top with a skull on it, dark blue jean shorts, and red converse was nothing compared to Courtney's. Her, with her perfect, warm chocolate-and-honey, sholder length hair. Her, in her gray sweater pulled casually over a white dress shirt, her olive green leggings bringing out the color of her tanned, cocoa-colored skin and black high-heels giving her about another two inches to her height. Compared to me, she was a model, a movie star. A modern day Aphrodite, I guess you would call her. At least I left the spiked collar and ear piercings at home.

ANYWAY, after gloating about how beautiful she looked to me, I helped her as she climbed into the truck, and we drove off to see a movie at the dollar theater close by. Of course, she wanted a chick flick, and who was _I _to say no to the lovely Ms. Courtney White-Ride? After the movie I was getting the munchies, and even though Courtney wanted to go to a fast-food place, I persuaded her into going to one of the nicer restaurants in town. We got there, we ate... and now we're fighting.

It was over one of the stupidest things ever. Now that I think of it, I honestly don't remember what we were arguing over in the first place! But, I know it was something stupid I tell you.

"Ugh!" She sighed, exasperated that things weren't going her way. Why was she always like that? Sometimes, I think about if I actually told he-

"You know, Court," I said idly, spinning my straw around in my iced tea. "When thing's don't go your way, you don't have to get all gripe-like and mad at _me_. I mean, Princess, you're kinda over reacting." Well, all I can say is that it all went down like a waterfall from there.

"_I'm _overreacting?" She said in disbelief. "What are you _talking _about? Are we even on the same page here?"

"Babe-" I started to say, glancing towards the many faces looking our way now.

"Don't you _babe_ me, Duncan Alexander Malone! I am _through _with you! Through!" And with that, she slammed her hands against the table, yanked her purse off the chair, and started to leave. _Oh no. Oh no. What do I do? Think, Duncan! THINK! _And then it hit me. It was about the stupidest thing I've ever done, but it was worth a shot.

As she was about halfway to the door, halfway to leaving me for the rest of my life, I made one of those snap decisions I won't know whether I'll regret later on, or praise myself for being a genius for. I stood up, knocking my chair in front of a now irritated waiter, ran up to the little stage in the front of the restaurant, grabbed a microphone, and began to sing one of the corniest songs known to man.

Now, if you know me, I'm not one of those guy's that has the dreamy voice that makes everyone swoon like in the movies, but I don't have that squealing pig or dying cat kind of voice either. Actually, I've never really sang before infront of someone before, let alone a large crowd like this. I sucked a breath in, and started to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'._

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin'._

_She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday._

_I paused for a moment, waiting to see if she'd heard me. Bingo. She paused in mid-step while I was singing and slowly turned around as I sang more._

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say._

_She was facing me now, and while my hazel eyes bore into her milky chocolate ones, I decided that I was an idiot. An idiot by arguing with her about something so stupid, over the simplest things. Life's too short to do that. And as i stared at the love of my life, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over, I decided I never wanted to hurt her like I had. I never wanted to see her like that again. I wanted to hold her and hug her and tell her that everything would be okay in the end. Right now, pouring every emotion I had ever felt towards Courtney into this cheesey song, I hoped like I'd never hoped before that she knew how I felt._

_When I see your face... There's not a thing that I would change._

_Because you're amazing... Just the way you are._

_And when you smile... The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Because girl you're amazing... Just the way you are._

When everyone started staring at me, when the drummer and pianist joined it, when guy's started to come up and harmonize with me, and when people started to get up to dance, I never knew. All my sight and thoughts were for Courtney.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me._

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy._

I winked at her as I sang, Courtney smiled a bit at this, finally catching on that my focus was only on her.

_She's so beautiful... And I tell her every day._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same._

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say!_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

Courtney started to step towards me again, and I grabbed the mic out of the holder and jumped down to meet her halfway. The crowd surrounding the stage parted like The Red Sea as me and Courtney started closing in on each other, step by step.

_The way you are... The way you are._

_Girl you're amazing... Just the way you are._

Courtney stopped within touching distance of me, and I followed her lead, not wanting to ruin the moment. We stood there, just staring at eachother in a comfortable silence as the crowd harmonized and sang in the background. It was just like a

movie, only it couldn't be. Duncan Malone did not belong in movies. He belonged out on the streets, or in juvie, like the bad little punker teen he was. Courtney though... Courtney deserved more than him. He was a filthy street rat, and she was a pampered princess with maids awaiting her every need - literally. Courtney White-ride belonged in the movies and the magazines . She could've chosen anyone, yet she chose filthy old me. As I continued to the end of the song, Courtney leaped forward and flung her arms around my neck, clinging onto me like a life-line.

_When I see your face... There's not a thing that I would change._

_Because you're amazing... Just the way you are._

_And when you smile... The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Because girl you're amazing... Just the way you are._

_Yeah._

As the crowd whooped and cheered at my emotional performance, I swung my arms around Courtney's waist and buried my face into her neck, just like always, like a perfect match. We stood there for a few moments, enjoying the closeness between us, when Courtney leaned back and looked up at me still leaning into my grasp on her perfect slim waist. Since I was a full head and a half taller than her, she had to strain her neck to see my eyes clearly because of how close we were.

"I love you, Duncan. I'm so-" She didn't have time to finish. I cut her off by gently pressing my lips against hers, letting her know a thousand things at once with that one little touch. I leaned back and put my lips against her ear, and whispered so quietly that I could barely hear it myself over the roaring crowd, demanding for an encore.

"It's okay, Court. I love you too." And with a smirk I added, "Now shut up and kiss me, princess." She snorted, but complied with the bounce of her feet and the sweetest of kisses. As I stood there with her, I saw no evil, no pain, no misery in life. At that moment, there was only me and Courtney. We. Us. As I stood there, all would be okay again. All was right with the world.

And if there were any other place, I'd have rather been then, to this day I can't imagine a greater paradise than that.

_**~END~**_

Yes its all lovey and fluffy and stuff but i kinda like the results :3 well here's to you buddy i hope u like how it turned out! :D


End file.
